Growing up a Davenport
by AzulaTano
Summary: Kira belongs to one of the most complicated families on the planet. Being a Davenport is never exactly easy, but neither is growing up. Growing up as a Davenport is even harder, but luckily Kira has her family to teach her the lessons she needs to survive in the world. And to be a Davenport.


**Welcome to my newest story! Mainly revolving Kira Davenport, each family member will be present at one time or another. Each chapter will focus mainly on Kira's relationship with one member of her family and the main lesson she has learned from them. Chapter 1: Chase.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not on Lab Rats.**

Chase Davenport sat on the sofa of his childhood home. His father was failing at returning any of his texts or phone calls.

"Mr. Davenport! Pick up," Chase groaned. Yes he was a 28 year old man and still called his father Mr. Davenport. Oh, nostalgia.

Finally Chase was interrupted by an incoming phone call. "Mr. Davenport?"

"Sorry, just me," His step mother answered. "I was just calling you to let you know that Donald's phone broke, and he is stuck here at work, some sort of emergency,"

"Oh," Chase murmured. He had to admit, he was quite disappointed that his father had to bail on him.

"I'm sorry hun," Tasha sighed. "It's been a rough day all around. I am also stuck at the station and Kira is going to be home any minute,"

"It's okay Tasha. I'm already at the house. I can just hang out here with her until you get back," Chase assured her.

"Chase, are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you, and I'm sure we can call my mother or someone else to come and watch her," Tasha told him.

"No, no. I can do it. I had plans with Mr. Davenport, but since he isn't here I am completely free. It wouldn't be keeping me from anything, and I could spend some time bonding with my little sister,"

"Okay then, if you're sure. Kira will be home soon, once she does, just make sure that she gets her homework done and doesn't watch more than 20 minutes of television. Make that 40 minutes, I promised to bake some cookies with her this afternoon. So she probably won't be in such a good mood," Tasha sighed. Then followed a few sharp beeps in the back round of the call. "Sorry Chase, I need to go. Thank you!"

"Bye Tasha," Chase said quickly before the call ended.

Chase paced around the living room, bored waiting for his little sister. He then noticed the baking materials sitting on the counter. He had an idea.

"Maybe this will cheer Kira up," Chase mused, working on the cookie dough.

By the time he finished, baked the cookies, and let them cool the front door burst open. "Mom!" A young voice called.

"Hey Kira," Chase smiled, giving his sister a wave from the kitchen.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Chase? What are you doing here? And where is mom? And why is there flour all over your shirt?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Oh, you and your questions. You're mom is stuck at work and Mr. Davenport bailed on me, so I am here to watch you," he explained.

"Okay, but would you mind explaining the flour mess for me?" Kira asked, throwing her backpack near the doorway and heading towards the kitchen.

"You're mom mentioned that you were supposed to bake with her after school, and so I thought maybe I would make them for you," Chase replied.

Kira groaned. "Why would you do that?!"

Chase stepped back, a bit surprised by her outburst. "I thought maybe some cookies would cheer you up, sorry,"

Kira, a mere eleven year old girl, gave her brother a pointed look. "You do realize that the point of baking cookies isn't to make cookies, but to bond. That's why Mom and I were going to make them,"

"Oh, sorry," Chase murmured.

"It's okay," Kira shrugged. "I can let this one slide, Bree did tell me about how socially awkward you are. And hey, at least we have cookies now,"

Chase ignored the dig due to his relief that his sister seemed to no longer be upset.

Kira took a cooled cookie from the rack and took a bit. Only to spit it right back out. "Ew! Chase, no offense, but these are the worst chocolate chips cookie's I've ever had,"

"That is because those aren't chocolate chip, they're sugar free with chunks of carob!" Chase explained excitedly.

Kira looked away and let the cookie drop into the trash can. "Whatever. I'm just going to go upstairs and watch tv,"

"Don't you want to get your homework done first?" Chase asked. "I know Mr. Davenport usually does it with you, but I can help," he offered.

"I'm good," Kira said quickly, heading for the stairs.

"It won't take very long. From what Mr. Davenport tells me, your quite the genius. He brags about it all the time," Chase told her, hoping a bit of flattery would convince her.

"Doesn't that bother you at all?" Kira asked curiously. "Dad always parading me around as his little genius? Doesn't it make you jealous?"

Chase looked at her, confused. "No, why would it?"

"Because," Kira shrugged, looking at the stairs critically. "You are supposed to be the smart child. But the only reason you're so smart is because your crazed biological father put a computer chip in your neck. Whereas I, on the other hand, come by my intelligence naturally,"

"I'd, I'd never thought of it like that," Chase murmured. Kira thought for a moment that she had probably just hurt his feelings, but she refused to admit that it bothered her at all.

"Chase," Kira sighed, "I know that you are just trying to help, but the last thing I need around her is another genius trying to fix all my problems,"

"Kira-"

"I'm going upstairs," Kira declared, making her way to her room before he could say or do anything else. Chase sighed and took a seat on the couch. Tasha did say that she got 40 minutes of television time.

But once those 40 minutes were over, Chase knew he had to do something.

So he cautiously made his way up the stairs towards his sister's room. Not wishing to upset her, he gently knocked on her door. But no sound came from her room; either he did not knock hard enough or she was ignoring him. Chase knocked a tad harder, but when he still got no response he slowly opened the door. "Kira?"

"Kira, it's been 40-" Chase cut himself off when he noticed his sister was already buried in her school work and not paying any attention to him.

"Okay," Chase sighed. "I see you've already started, good job,"

Sometime during his comment, Kira must have noticed his presence, because she quickly jumped up and tried to cover up what she was doing.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright Kira?"

"Yep," Kira smiled nervously. "Just watching some television,"

"But the tv isn't on," Chase pointed out.

"Well, um," Kira stumbled, trying to come up with a response as her brother peered over to see what she was writing. "Chase!" she cried, frustrated at how easily he got it away from her.

"Kira, why are you doing your homework on a separate sheet of paper?" Chase asked, clearly confused.

Kira gritted her teeth together, trying not to let a single tear escape. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad!" she cried.

"What shouldn't I tell them? Kira, what is going on? Why are you lying about working on your homework?" Chase asked, pulling another chair to her desk and sitting next to her.

Kira pulled her knees to her chest. "Because then I can get more time to work on it,"

"Why would you need more time?" Chase asked. "Doesn't Mr. Davenport let you work at your own pace?"

"Yes," Kira sighed. "But do you know how long it takes me to actually do this stuff? There is no way my dad would be able to sit with me for that long and still get so excited over me,"

"Kira, that's not true-"

"Yes it is!" Kira huffed. "He brags about me being his little genius, but it takes me twice as long as the other kids to get stuff done. There is no way he could be impressed by my work unless I work it out before homework time and act like I can just it all in my head,"

"Kira, you can't keep that up forever," Chase told her gently.

"But it makes him so happy!" Kira pouted.

"But it makes you so stressed," Chase countered.

Kira shrunk back into her chair. "You're right Chase. But what else is there to do?"

"Well," Chase told her. "you could tell him the truth and actually work together to get your homework done,"

"But then I'd have to admit what I've been doing," Kira frowned. "And then he'll be mad at me for deceiving him,"

"But he'll be happier if you are honest with him," Chase said.

Kira nodded, having no other choice but to agree. "I'll talk to him when I get home,"

"Good," Chase nodded. "Until then, you can, um, chill?"

Kira giggled at her brother's attempted use of colloquial speech. "Or, I have another idea,"

"What?" Chase asked, unadmittedly desperate to please his little sister and cheer her up.

"Chase, you would, um, please help me with my homework?" Kira asked.

Chase's face lit up brighter than his father's supercomputer screen. "Of course I can help you,

 ** _2 hours later,_**

Donald Davenport rushed into the mansion, frustrated that work had kept him so long. "Kira, honey I'm so sorry-"

The billionaire stopped talking when he realized that his daughter was paying no attention to him, her focus entirely on Chase. The two were sitting at the dinning room table working out a math problem aloud.

"And so were does the six go?" Chase asked.

Kira traced her pointer finger along that paper to derive the answer. "Uh, it would go in the tens column, right?"

Chase grinned. "Correct, and if we have the eight in the hundreds, the six and the tens-"

"And the seven in ones," Kira piped in.

"Then the answer is…" Chase prompted.

"Eight hundred sixty seven," Kira announced proudly.

Donald could not help himself from smiling; it was so cute to watch the two work together.

"Oh, hey Mr. Davenport," Chase said once he noticed his father was in the room.

Kira looked up and bit her lip. "Um, hi Daddy,"

"Hey guys," Donald smiled warmly, taking a seat at the table. "How's the homework coming along?"

"It's getting there," Chase grinned. "Kira's working really hard on it,"

"Working hard eh? Must be quite the tricky problem to stump my little genius," Donald cooed.

Instead of reveling in the affection, Kira suddenly burst into tears. Donald's eyes widened in panic as he leaned in to examine in his daughter. "Kira? Kira, what's wrong,"

"I'm, I'm sorry Daddy," Kira cried.

Donald gently collected her in his arms and held her close. "What is there to be sorry about Kira?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not smart enough to figure this out faster; I'm sorry that I'm not smart enough to figure this out by myself; and I'm sorry that I lied and did all of my work ahead of time in my room," Kira sobbed.

Donald rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "No Kira, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things that put so much pressure on you,"

"But I'm not the smartest, and shouldn't you want me to be?" Kira sniffled.

"I want you to be happy Kira," Donald told her. "How could you ever think otherwise?"

"You're smart, Chase is smart, even Uncle Douglas is super smart. If I'm your daughter, shouldn't I be smart so you can be proud of me too?" Kira asked.

"Kira, I am proud of you. And you are smart. Just because you struggle with your math homework doesn't mean you aren't," Donald assured her.

A small smile appeared on Kira's face. "That's what Chase told me,"

"See, Chase knows what he's talking about," Donald said, shooting a smile towards his youngest son.

Kira nodded. "Um, Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Donald asked.

"Well, since Chase and I just got done, could we maybe watch some tv before dinner?" Kira asked innocently.

Donald smiled. "Of course you can,"

"Yes!" Kira cheered, dashing towards the couch at a speed that rivaled her older sister.

Chase stood up to join her, but his father quickly gave him a word.

"Thank you," Donald whispered.

"No problem," Chase smiled before joining his little sister on the couch.

Donald smiled and headed into the kitchen, muttering to himself. "Maybe I need to have Chase babysit more often…"

 **Please go ahead and leave me a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter! Or of any thing you think would cute yet impactful between Kira and her family members. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


End file.
